


Don't Let Me Go

by ellacj



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Curse Breaking, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have a fight at Granny's, but Emma isn't one to give up easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because I thought of a fluffy moment. Established SQ (sort-of), takes place at some point before the curse breaks.

“Regina, wait!” Emma calls, hurrying out of the diner and stopping Regina in her tracks. “We have to talk about this.”

“ _We_ don’t have to do anything,” Regina retorts, hands stuffed in her pockets (though Emma has no doubt they’re clenched into fists).

“Look, if we’re gonna make this work, we have to be honest with each other. You’ve gotta tell me what’s bothering you.”

Regina raises an eyebrow. “What happened to privacy?”

“Okay, maybe you don’t have to tell me everything,” Emma sighs. “But you can’t just shut me out like that. That’s not how this works.”

“And tell me, just what is ‘this’?”

“I… I don’t know. But whatever we’re doing, I like it. And I want to keep doing it. But the only way that’s gonna happen is if you trust me.” Stepping forward, Emma takes Regina’s hand. “Do you trust me?”

Regina hesitates for a long moment. “My first love. Daniel. He died when I was eighteen. I haven’t gotten over him.”

Emma nods slowly. “Okay. I’m glad you told me. Regina, we can work this out, okay? You and me. I know I can’t replace Daniel, but I don’t want to. I just want to be here for you.” She leans forward, pressing her lips to Regina’s in a reassuring kiss, her heart soaring when she feels Regina kiss her back.

There’s a shattering of glass behind her, and a voice shrieking, “Emma?”

Emma winces. “Shit,” she mutters against Regina’s lips. She turns around, cheeks bright red, to face the woman behind her. “Hey, Mary Margaret.”

“I’ll just be leaving then,” Regina says quickly, turning to go.

“I’ll call you.”

Regina nods once and walks away at a brisk pace, leaving Emma alone to deal with her roommate.

Mary Margaret just stands there, mouth in an O-shape but no sound coming out. “You and _Regina_?” she says finally.

Emma sighs. “It’s complicated, but yeah. Me and Regina.”

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“Good plan.” Emma turns and jogs after Regina, calling her name when she starts to catch up. “Hey,” she pants, slowing to match Regina’s pace.

“Hi.”

“So the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?”

“I suppose so.”

Emma glances sideways in an attempt to read her face. “Is that okay?”

“Honestly? I think it might be.”

“Yeah?” Emma grins. “I think it might be too.” She clears her throat. “Can I… can I sleep over tonight? I just don’t wanna deal with Mary Margaret right now, you know?”

Regina smirks. “You’ll have to eventually.”

“I know. Just… not now.”

“That’s understandable. Of course you can stay.”

Emma smiles. She takes one step closer to Regina, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. Regina’s hand tenses in hers. “Is this okay?” she murmurs.

“No.”

“Oh. Okay.” Emma moves to pull her hand away, but is stopped by Regina’s hand squeezing tighter. She looks over, confused.

Regina stares at her with large eyes, and her hand tightens even more around Emma’s.

Emma smiles. “Okay.”


End file.
